Duerme, pequeño Niño mio
by luna shinigami
Summary: Duerme niño mio, duérmete ya Duerme pequeño mio, yo cuidare tu sueño algunas veces inmortal Duerme niño mio, yo te acunare en mis brazos Duerme niño mio, aun cuando destruyas el mundo a pedazos, Harry mi pequeño, duerme tranquilo, duerme ya
1. Chapter 1

**DUERME, PEQUEÑO NIÑO MIO**

By Luna Shinigami

 **[Harry Potter]**

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Este Fic contiene escenas de sexo y violencia no moderada, también posee escenas Gore no aptas para público sensible.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

El suave peine pasaba una y otra vez por el cabello dorado, con una absoluta devoción de quien se halla atado a los designios de aquel hermoso ángel.

¿Con que podía competir?

Con nada, su belleza era fuera de este mundo, fuera lo bueno o de lo malo, su belleza era abstracta e inmaterial.

Sonrió acomodando los suaves mechones en su lugar, mientras besaba la coronilla de esa preciosa cabeza.

Se levantó, acomodando sus ropas haciéndolas ligeras.

-Te amo- susurro besando su mejilla, inmaculada y prístina y le acomodo en la cama, con la devoción de un enfermero a su paciente, con la devoción de un feligrés a un santo, con la devoción de un humano a su dios.

Sonrió con suavidad y se ajustó las gafas por encima del puente de la nariz, mando un beso al aire y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

Tomó la llave de la cadena de su cuello y hecho candado, sonaron cuatro candados internos y un suave y siseante sonido, como el de una serpiente siendo apresada. Colocó despacio la dichosa cadena de nuevo en su cuello y el resguardo bajo la camisa de seda verde.

Bajo despacio por las escalinatas dela mansión de la cual él podría erigirse como amo y señor. Casi podría cantar mientras bajaba, toda su vida ahora por designios de los hados, era una completa felicidad.

Luego de guerras y batallas, de dolores y perdidas, tenía todo lo que pudiese desear, una hermosa casa, luego que vivió en la oscuridad de un armario escondido, tenía control de sí mismo, cuando siempre fue un títere de titiriteros crueles, lo tenía a él, luego que perdió a sus padres, su padrino y la gente que amaba. Todo en su vida era ahora emancipable.

Se acercó con sutileza aprendida al gran salón y acaricio con sus largos dedos el piano de cola que estaba allí, acarició las teclas con la pasión amante, con aquella pasión que su tía asesino cuando le partió los huesos dedos por atreverse a tocar el piano barato que tenían en su asquerosa casa.

Cerró los ojos negando, no dejaría que nada más dañara su futuro y su presente, que aquellos horribles recuerdos de una niñez cruel opacaran su vida. Se sentó con la presencia de un pianista y lentamente empezó a tocar las teclas blancas y negras, la ambigüedad del Ying y el Yang en yuxtaposición de la vida misma.

El piano era una analogía de la vida.

Con cuidado, casi reverencial como lo hacía con su tesoro, empezó a tocar suavemente, su mente y sus manos reproducían el Opus No 11 de Dustin O'halloran, era casi un soundtrack de su vida.

Podía sentir cada nota vibrando en su cuerpo, podía sentir el réquiem inundando sus venas de forma vertiginosa y amante, penetrando hasta el último de sus sentidos, amándolo y odiándolo, agitándolo como un barco a la deriva.

La música era su faro, mientras su amante era su barco, su bote.

Sonrió subiendo la mirada hasta las escalinatas de la mansión, aquellas escalinatas que lo llevaban directamente a su amante, a su amor, a su vida entera.

Él era lo que merecía, lo que necesitaba.

Su mano derecha dolió. Y se detuvo.

Aún estaban las cicatrices causadas por Vernon, por la misma petunia.

Se levantó hasta un inmenso espejo que había en plena sala y se miró, detallo su rostro blanco y pálido, que era engalanado con varias cicatrices. Toco cada una de ellas.

Una iba desde su ojo derecho bajando por la nariz y terminando en la mandíbula, ese ojo derecho había perdido el verde de la inocencia y era blanco por la pérdida de la visión.

Otra, iba sobre su nariz de oído a oído.

Otra adornaba desde su oído izquierdo hasta perderse en su nuca.

No contaba las no visibles debajo del traje. El torso, la espalda, los muslos y las piernas, también los brazos y ante brazos, iban desde las heridas de batalla, hasta las causadas por la negligencia de su "familia" también demostraban heridas de fuego y cigarrillo, como de cuchillos y hechizos.

Su cuerpo en si era el mapa de la infamia infantil.

No era lo que fue. No merecía lo que tenía.

Apretó su puño y lo estrello contra el espejo rompiéndolo en mil pedazos.

¡No era justo!

Era un ser remendado e incompleto, pedazo a pedazo, no era nada de lo que fue, en su tampoco nunca fue nada.

Un huérfano.

Un niño idiota.

Un cerdo al matadero.

-Harry- la voz gruesa le detuvo antes de que tomara uno de los trozos del espejo para hacer otra herida más, otra cicatriz más.

-Severus- susurro recostando su cabeza pelinegra contra el pecho del ho0mbre que le sostuvo – estoy roto-

-Y yo te remendare las veces necesarias- le susurro el hombre a su oído alzándolo como un chiquillo – te escuche tocar-

-A Draco le gusta- dijo sin soltar a Severus. – Pero me duele demasiado la mano- mostrándole la mano con aquellos dedos que a pesar de la magia jamás sellaron correctamente, el profesor tomo aquella misma mano, algo deforme y beso cada dedo y cada falange.

-Sé que a Draco le gusta escucharte tocar… pero el también entiende que te duele- le aseguro levantándolo y subiendo las escaleras de la Mansión Malfoy.

Harry sonrió – él me ama mucho ¿Verdad?-

El pelinegro asintió llevando a Harry a su habitación, no aquella sellada con magia y con mil cadenas.

No aquella cuya vista era imposible aun para él.

Llevo a Harry a su habitación y le dejo en la cama.

El muchacho se veía tan empequeñecido, no superaba el metro sesenta de cabellos disparatados oscuros y piel blanca como porcelana, múltiples heridas de batalla, múltiples daños psicológicos causados por terceros.

La inmensa cama solo podía mostrar su trastornado muchacho aún más débil y pequeño. Severus le amaba, le amaba como se ama a un hijo y como alguna vez amo al su dragón.

Severus fue el único que se quedó aun cuando todos comenzaron a darle la espalda, Severus fue la única roca en la que el muchacho pudo sostenerse.

Severus siempre estuvo a su lado.

Aun viendo la parte trastornada y cruel del delicado muchacho.

Él vio el espiral destructivo que dejo a su paso.

Él le sostuvo cuando una tormenta de males cayeron en el mundo mágico y fuera de él y fue el mismo quien le sostuvo cuando todo acabo.

Severus beso la frente del muchacho que seguía siendo un niño, al menos a sus ojos, aunque para la mayoría no era más que un monstruo en la que en otrora fuese la mansión Malfoy.

-duerme- susurro el mayor.

Harry solo asintió dejándose arropar completamente mientras las luces bajaban paulatinamente, dejando al profesor en completa oscuridad.

-duerme que yo te cuidare, _pequeño niño mío-_ Susurro Severus.


	2. Chapter 2

**DUERME, PEQUEÑO NIÑO MIO**

By Luna Shinigami

 **[Harry Potter]**

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Este Fic contiene escenas de sexo y violencia no moderada, también posee escenas Gore no aptas para público sensible.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Severus miraba desde la ventana de su habitación en la mansión Malfoy.

Caía una lluvia dulce en las calles y él podía ver como los pavos reales corrían a esconderse en sus pequeñas casas hechos para ellos. Tal vez, lo único aparte de la mansión que se conservaba de los Malfoy.

Suspiro queriendo no recordar todo lo que había pasado en los últimos cinco años y se fijó en la suavidad del crio que estaba en la cama.

 _Harry_

 _Harry_

Su nombre era sinónimo de tristeza para él, de crueldad para los demás.

Su nombre era pronunciado con temor, cuando había algún valiente que pronunciaba su nombre. El nombre de Harry Potter era causal de un temor y una angustia peor de la que alguna vez causo Lord Voldemort.

Harry sufrió abuso tras abuso, tras abuso, dolor tras dolor, herida y cicatriz hasta que colapso, su mente, su magia, su estabilidad, su recepción del bien y el mal, perdió también su cordura y abrazo con pasión la locura.

La única que lo acompaño toda su vida.

El pequeño niño en la cama que estaba buscando su calor, se había vuelto en juez y verdugo del mundo mágico, y él, simplemente no podía culparlo de algo que era cierto. El mundo mágico lo mando a enfrentar a un mago oscuro, a seguir colocando cicatrices en su cuerpo como si un niño, porque lo era y lo es, fuera a recibir el daño por ellos, un mesías que se sacrificaría para que todos vivieran su vida normal y pensaron estúpidamente que no iba romperse ese dique; que ese dolor, esas cicatrices, ese abuso, jamás causaría nada en el pequeño y que sería un hombre legal y justo luego que el mundo le lanzo toda su mierda y él se convirtió en un botadero humano de los abusos y del dolor.

Harry se rompió y aun con todo su amor, Harry seguiría roto.

Harry estaba quebrado en tantos pedazos, en tantas partes, en tantos fragmentos que aunque lo intentara mil años era imposible unir o remendar.

Todos lo rompieron

Y todos fueron rotos por Harry.

Aun recordaba la muerte de los padres de Draco; sus huesos quebrados, cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo, cada uno roto y astillado solo con la magia de Harry, sus órganos parecían licuados y la sangre salía por cada abertura que un cuerpo humano podía tener.

No pudo evitar pensar en la muerte de Ronald Weasley, atado a una rueda y su cráneo destruido con un martillo, con aquellas manos de pianista que pudo tener su niño, Ronald destruyo su amistad contándole a Dumbledore sobre su amor por Draco y él le destrozo el cuerpo.

La muerte de Hermione, en una rueca de las brujas, aun podía escuchar cuando sus hombros y tobillos se dislocaron y se desgarraron de la piel, aun podía escuchar los gritos de la joven pidiendo su ayuda, y él, solo había sido espectador, colocando una mano en el hombro de Harry cuando este lo necesitaba. La muchacha falleció por buscar piedad en Harry cuando aun sabiendo el dolor que le causo su mejor amigo, vino a pedir por su alma ya condenada.

Camino hasta la cama y se acostó a su lado, envolviéndolo con sus anchas manos.

Recordaba la muerte de Bellatrix, cerró los ojos, Bellatrix obtuvo todo lo que merecía, ella mato a Black, Harry el destrozo por dentro y por fuera, la ato en la mitad del colegio y luego hizo que víboras rapaces la penetraran por cada abertura que encontraron y cuando no encontraron más aberturas ellas mismas hicieron su camino.

Bellatrix duro seis días con sus noches antes de que una serpiente venenosa se enroscara en su corazón y lo devorara entre sus fauces mortíferas. Allí se vio la poca humanidad que le quedaba al "salvador" y se convirtió "el dictador" en el salvaje animal que debía ser apresado.

Negó varias veces, recordando cómo había caído el mundo mágico.

Trataron de frenar a Harry con más dolor y recibieron aún más dolor del que le propinaron al niño, le abandonaron por la locura que corroía su cerebro y su alma; trataron de atar su magia y esta los destrozo y destripo en el colegio, adultos habían muertos eviscerados dejando un camino de sangre y entrañas a su camino.

Aun podía recordar el aroma a muerte y descomposición a su paso cuando llego.

Pensó que Voldemort lo había causado, pero no fue así.

El colegio no era más que una masacre, una de aquellos que venían a detenerlo, solo sobrevivieron tres personas a ese exterminio, tres niños como Harry.

Neville Longbotton

Luna Lovengood

Percy Weasley

Escucho el llanto ahogado de Harry mientras sus zapatos se manchaban con las entrañas ajenas, piso alguna parte de algún cuerpo, estaba seguro que había caminado sobre los sesos deformes de alguien contra el suelo del colegio y más que seguro que algún glóbulo ocular también, mas no se detuvo, solo camino hasta Harry que lloraba desconsolado con un cuerpo en sus brazos.

Recordaba haberlo llamado y como el muchachito sostenía el cuerpo de alguien un poco más grande, de alguien notablemente mejor alimentando y evidentemente muerto.

Podía recordar el cabello rubio de su ahijado caer opaco y estar oscurecido por la sangre en ella – _Severus_ \- lloro el pequeño pelinegro sosteniendo el cuerpo de su ahijado, se veía en la palidez de su rostro, en la languidez de su cuerpo, en la sangre que emanaba de su pecho – N _o quise, no quise… él iba a irse, no quise_ \- susurro como un mantra – _me grito loco… me llamo loco, quería irse Severus… dijo que me temía_ \- lloro- _no pensé, no pensé, que estuviera con ellos_ \- el pocionista se acercó a Harry – _no quise… pero dijo que no me amaba-_ sollozo- _por favor que me ame… yo no tengo a nadie que me ame Severus, has que me ame_ \- lloro y aunque en el dolor que sentía el pocionista no pudo negarlo y sello la condena de su alma.

-te amara- recuerda haberle dicho y besar la cabeza oscura – vamos Harry- le ordeno alzando el cadáver frio de su ahijado apretarlo contra su cuerpo- ustedes tres-

-somos fieles- dijeron los tres – somos fieles a Harry- los tres estaban bañados en sangre ajena y se notaba que Harry no fue el único que había incurrido en la matanza, ellos había disfrutado la parte que se les daba, habían amado la locura de Harry y la habían abrazado.

-ustedes tres serán sus lugartenientes como alguna vez Bellatrix lo fue de Riddle- les miro – desháganse de todo e impongan toque de queda, Harry impondrá las leyes y ustedes la harán cumplir-

Recuerda que los niños, porque no eran más adultos que su niño asintieron con un juramento inquebrantable y él desapareció en la mansión Malfoy.

Recuerda haber bañado a un ausente Harry, cerrando cada herida y dejando que una nueva cicatriz se formara en lo que había sido su bello cuerpo. Uno envilecido y destrozado, su rostro ajado y deformado por las heridas que quedaron de Voldemort.

Recuerda haber lavado sus lágrimas y escuchar sus ruegos… unos que hizo realidad. Le acostó en la cama mientras él se encargaba de Draco.

Recuerda haber besando con veneración las manos frías de su ahijado y llorarlo, llorar como no había llorado en su vida, llorar por haberlo perdido y porque a pesar de todo no podía culpar a Harry.

Ambos se amaron, pero Draco no podía soportar la oscuridad de Harry, no podía soportar sus cicatrices a pesar del amor, Draco lo amaba pero no pensaba recorrer el camino de cadáveres que el futuro traería a su vida. Draco fue uno de los que decidieron oponerse a Harry a pesar de su amor y fue por ese amor que le enfrento, tratando de detener su locura, tratando de llevarlo al camino de la luz.

¿Quién creería que sería Draco quien tomaría el estandarte de Dumbledore en el camino de la luz y fuera Harry quien cayera en la cruel oscuridad?

Pero así fue, y así fue como pereció parte de su alma, porque no podía culpar a ninguno de los dos niños, porque uno había destrozado todo por dolor y el otro quería conservarlo todo por amor.

Recuerda también desnudar el cuerpo de su ahijado, mucho más alto y grande que Harry y lavarlo, lavarlo como lo había hecho con el moreno, lavarlo con la veneración y amor de un padre, y besar cada extremidad, sintiendo sus lágrimas caer al comprobar que su corazón había sido destrozado con la magia de Harry, recuerda haber susurrando su nombre como un hechizo y recuerda también haber curado su pecho y dejarlo suave.

Recuerda aun comparar ambos cuerpos, el de su ahijado y el de aquel niño que cuido en la oscuridad y luego fuera de ella, mientras el cuerpo pequeño de Harry era un mapa de torturas y heridas de vida, el de Draco era de alguien que sufrió mas no en demasiada, mas allá de dos o tres cicatrices causadas por la hiperactividad de la infancia, Draco no tenía nada, ahora ni siquiera era visible la herida de su pecho y jamás quedaría cicatriz que evidenciara el motivo de su muerte.

Hace memoria de una y cada una de las pociones que uso y cada hechizo de magia negra que convoco, recuerda los meses enteros en los que Harry quedaba en vigilia a las afueras de la habitación, esperando un milagro y cada vez que miraba a Severus rogaba por el milagro, hasta que un día, Draco simplemente abrió los ojos.

Un hechizo oscuro hizo que sus venas hicieran fluir sangre aun cuando en su cuerpo no hubiese corazón, también hizo abrir sus ojos aunque su boca llego al mutismo total, un muñeco más que un hombre y menos que un inferí.

Draco había regresado y Harry salto de alegría, Harry ese día no asesino a nadie, y solo veneraba a su ángel; Draco era un ángel obediente y Harry un cuidador abnegado. No habían muchas más funciones en su ahijado que las de respirar y caminar cuando Harry se lo pedía, las de abrir la boca para darle suaves besos o las de tomar en sus manos pálidas las de Harry; Draco había vuelto amando cuando Harry tocaba el piano, pero más allá de eso, allí no estaba su ahijado.

Allí solo había un cuerpo atado a la locura de Harry y una locura que Severus aseguro colocar.

No se arrepentía, si le preguntaran en el juicio final y su alma llegara a Dios, Ala o Merlín, y le preguntaran si se arrepentía, lo negaría, negaría arrepentirse porque por fin luego de años de dolor y de meses de llanto pudo ver una sonrisa en el pequeño de ojos verdes, una sonrisa que por mucho tiempo no estuvo, una sonrisa que quería preservar a pesar de todo, a pesar de la insanidad suscitada, a pesar de la locura y la enfermedad.

¡Merlín! Harry merecía algo más allá del dolor.

Y si Harry necesitaba a Draco así seria,

Así lo haría.

Así lo hizo.

Así lo volvería a hacer.

Se levantó luego de un rato de observar a Harry y beso su mejilla y roso con suavidad su precioso rostro marcado, para luego apagar las luces y salir de la habitación, mirando en el pasillo la del tesoro de Harry, También era un tesoro para él.

Camino hasta las escaleras, camino hasta llegar al sótano de la mansión Malfoy y acerco dos cuencos de agua a dos prisiones mágicas, dos jaulas – Buenas noches… - les saludo a ambos prisioneros y los miro fijamente.

A un lado Dumbledore, el anciano mago estaba casi encorvado sobre su propia mugre y heces, sobre su propio cuerpo más ajeno que propio, sobre la culpa de ser el causante de la vida de Harry, faltaban dos extremidades, faltaba seguramente parte de su boca, también de la nariz, si se echaba un vistazo le faltaba un ojo y parte de sus dedos, uno que se los hizo comer Harry mismo.

Al otro lado estaba Voldemort, sentando sobre los muñones de su cuerpo, el otro causante de la caída de Harry, el causante de las heridas de su rostro, el causante de todo, el causante del dolor. Severus había disfrutado viendo el espectáculo de su caída, viendo cómo se evisceraba y le hacía comer sus intestinos para luego repararle con magia, siempre lo hacía, para que Harry jugara con su antojo con él.

Con ambos.

Las prisiones mágicas los iban drenando hasta asesinarlos... algún día y cuando Harry absorbiera, todo su poder, no solo el mundo mágico estaría en sus manos, sino también el muggle.

Ellos dos habían querido destruir al muchacho y entre ambos habían creado un monstruo.

-te arrepentirás algún día Severus- susurro Lord Voldemort abriendo sus cuencas vacías donde alguna vez tuvo ojos - cuando ese mocoso.. Devore tu corazón-

Severus se acercó a su jaula y le sonrió – el día que Harry quiera mi corazón, yo mismo lo sacare de mi pecho y se lo daré de comer, porque así le amo, porque si veo una sonrisa en su rostro, lo hare… pero mientras tanto me divertiré viéndoles comer el suyo- les aseguró girándose, hondeando su capa y saliendo de ese lugar, esa prisión, esa condena.

Salió al jardín y miro las estrellas.

Hoy había sido un buen día.

Hoy sería un buen día.

Siempre que recordaba el pasado, veía su presente y se aseguraba que era un buen lugar y un buen tiempo.

Hoy era un buen día para estar vivo, aun cuando el mundo estuviera cayéndose a pedazos.

 **Owary**

Yo soy de las que piensa que luego de tanto dolor no puedes seguir con un corazón de oro, no puedes ser bueno cuando te causaron herida tras herida, por eso Harry muchas veces me parece muy plano y cuando yo lo escribo, lo escribo con la ambigüedad… de la bondad o de la crueldad.

La segunda parte que explica muchas cosas… esta segunda parte está dedicada a kaede Sakuragi no es muy explícito ni violento, pero algo es algo, a Jessica… no sé porque mientras relataba la vida de Harry pensé en ti y a todas las niñas que me dejaron su hermoso Rwr para continuarlo.

Besos y Matane!


End file.
